This invention relates to a plane antenna assembly which can remarkably increase its output.
The plane antenna of the type referred to is effectively utilizable in receiving waves and the like which are transmitted as carried on SHF band, in particular, 12 GHz band from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km high from the earth.